


I'd wait forever just to get to you

by Rejoycing



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other members of PRISTIN and SVT, and hoshi!, and seokmin!, did u know i love wonrena with all my heartu, does anyone actually care??, i dont normally write this fast dont be fooled, i shouldn't write canon it makes me emo, like yewon!, why do i always write really long tags??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejoycing/pseuds/Rejoycing
Summary: She dances withherjust Wonwoo, step by step, only a couple of inches away. Yaebin’s heart flops in her chest when he looks down at her and smiles.(In which Yaebin's life is worth the wait, if she can make it)





	I'd wait forever just to get to you

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok i can't believe i wrote this fast!!! this is new, i kinda like it  
> normally i drop things really quickly and never finish them, soooo
> 
> wow that is a really long title. i need to work on those :T
> 
> i didn't even break 1000 words ;-; i need to write more

“I miss predebut.” Yaebin breaks the silence in the practice room, sitting cross legged with her head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

He looks at her, startled. “But this is what you’ve been working for, right? You get to rap and dance, and you have Highs… “

Yaebin shakes her head. “Y-yeah, I guess this is what I wanted, but… I miss us.”

Wonwoo scoots around so he’s facing her. “Explain.”

“I miss being able to show my affection,” she says, snuggling deeper into Wonwoo’s pale yellow much too large sweater. “I miss goofing off with you all the time, I miss holding hands, and I miss being able to yell that I love you across the hallways… Heck, I even miss being able to post cute selcas on carat selca days after your debut when almost no one knew me.” She sighs, and picks at the unraveling hem of the sweater. “I miss wearing your sweaters in public because now _everyone_ notices, and I can’t approach you most of the time or I’ll be caught on camera with you.”

Wonwoo is quiet, as usual, but Yaebin can tell he’s thinking. He gets up, and pulls her up with him, so that they’re face to face. She’s short, so she has to look up to see him. It makes her neck hurt after a while.

“Dance with me,” he says, extending a hand like some hot date. Carats around the world would die for that, but to Yaebin, he’s just Wonwoo.  
But just Wonwoo is a lot of things really. He makes her think of his sweater paws and his “I’ve been practicing all night and I’m exhausted” voice, even deeper than usual. He makes her think of movies in English, too, which they would watch together with subtitles so they could learn their English. He’s all their library dates way back when, and secret Eskimo kisses when they thought nobody was looking. (Bumzu caught them once, and just laughed.)

She dances with  _her_ just Wonwoo, step by step, only a couple of inches away. Yaebin’s heart flops in her chest when he looks down at her and smiles.

He stops suddenly, and she falls forward into him, breathing in the scent of old books, nutmeg, and that special shampoo he uses. It’s warm and soft there, with him holding her to his chest so she can feel the steady thump of his heart.

Wonwoo digs in his pocket and pulls something out, concealing it in his fist. “I wanted to give you this, but I wasn’t really sure when…”

He steps back so she can look at him with out looking straight up. In the palm of his hand is a ring, silver and square. It’s his old Seventeen ring, the one they replaced. Yaebin remembers it well, hiding in the shadows and watching while Seventeen’s parents came and put them on at the end of Seventeen Project. Wonwoo cried a little then, and she was afraid he was going to drift away with Seventeen and not think about her again.

“I wanted to give it to you as a reminder, I guess, if you want it.”

Yaebin extends her hand, and he puts it on the ring finger of her right hand. Her pinky is too small for it too fit on, like he would wear it. “A reminder for what?” She whispers, almost because she’s afraid there’s someone listening.

“A reminder to wait for me.” His voice is deep and steady, like his gaze.

“I’ll wait for you… And you’ll wait for me?”

He’s holding both her hands now, a step closer and their noses would be touching.

“Of course,” Wonwoo says, and he moves a bit closer. Yaebin finds it’s a little hard to keep his gaze now. “I-I know you can’t wear it all the time, but you could keep it close, in your pocket or something....”

She can hear laughing somewhere, probably Yewon, guessing form the giggles, plus Soonyoung and Seokmin. She blocks it out though, it’s not important. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

He smiles, and she thinks she might kiss him, but the door bangs open and Yewon falls forward, collapsing on the floor with hysterical laughter.

Yaebin would have jumped back, but Wonwoo holds her close.

All of a sudden the laughing stops and Yewon whispers a quiet “Oh.”  
Seokmin and Soonyoung’s giggling ceases and they pull Yewon up. The three are out of the room in a second, but it’s been long enough.

Wonwoo shakes his head, and touches the tip of his nose to hers, before pulling away.

“You’ll keep it then?” He seems almost reluctant to let go of her hands.

Yaebin smiles, though sadly, like she has been doing often. “I won’t lose it.” She moves away, towards the door and glances back at him when she reaches the doorway.

“I love you,” he whispers, and his voice catches at end, but he’s said it all the same.

Yaebin smiles, but not as sadly this time. She’s content to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like an old sap and im pretty young  
> huh
> 
> welp i hope u enjoy and like wonrena too
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact! i listened to yaebin's cover of tick tok for half this!! writing canon with party songs. would recommend


End file.
